Uh Oh
by prettykurama
Summary: Mercedes has a problem. Who will she ask for help with her problem? just something i wanted to try. Rated T to be safe. Story is better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: So I came up with this idea when I was sitting in school today. I hope you enjoy it. **

Pink. The color of my future, the color to remind me of what happened, the color that I hoped not to see for a while, a color that will haunt me forever. A slight knock on the door breaks me from my thoughts.

"Mercedes? Are you ok Dear?" My Mom calls from outside the door. I wipe away my tears and wash my face off.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I call back looking at myself in the mirror. I open the door to find my Mom still standing there in front of the door.

"What's up?" I ask her, walking down the hallway towards my room.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you have been in the bathroom for a while now. Are you sure you're ok, because you can tell me anything," she tells me standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, I know, and Mom can Kurt come over tonight?" I asks laying down on my bed.

"Yeah, sure. You know he's always welcome here at anytime," she says stepping away from my door and walking back down the hallway. I send a quick text to Kurt asking if he can come over. A few minutes later I get a text that says he'll be here in about ten minutes.

How did this happen? Why did I have to go to that freaking party with him? I wasn't even supposed to get drunk. I didn't think I drank that much anyways. I shouldn't have followed him into the bedroom. I should have said no. But, now it's too late, and now I have to tell him the truth, but I really don't want to. My door creeks open and I snap my head in it's direction.

"Mercedes?" Kurt pokes his head in. He see's me laying there so he walks all the way in.

"Are you ok? What's wrong Boo? What happened? " he asks walking over and sitting next to me.

"I…I made a mistake Kurt. I screwed up my life," I cry sitting up and pulling him into a hug so I can bury my face in the crook of his neck and just cry.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok, just tell me what happened," he pleads pulling me tighter against his body.

"I'm…I'm pregnant Kurt," I begin to sob as the word escape my mouth. I hear him gasp and I feel his chest raise but it doesn't fall.

"H…How? And with who?" he asks gaining his breath back.

"Anthony, I went to a football party with him and I had a drink or two and next thing I remember is that I was drunk following him into a bedroom. Then when we woke up we were in bed together, and well you get the hint. I haven't told him yet and I don't know if I want to. Kurt you're the only one who knows," I tell him.

"Mercedes, you have to tell him. He is the father after all. I know if I was the father of that baby I would want to know about it. I would hate for you to keep it a secret from me," as Kurt was talking something clicked in my brain.

"Would you be the father?" I blurt out

"W…What? Why me? don't you want Anthony to be the dad. I mean he is your boyfriend or he was." he says his voice ending in a whisper.

"Was… well he will be a was, I don't know I think I was dating him so wouldn't feel lonely and yeah I liked him but not enough to go do that, well not while I was sober would I do that," I tell him.

"Yes, but why me?" he asks again.

"Because I know you would be a good father to the baby. No one needs to know that you're helping me take care of it, you can just do it around our houses. I don't think Anthony is ready to have a kid, heck I'm not ready to even have one, but I don't believe in abortion. But please Kurt you're the only one who I can think of to ask who would actually help me," I say trying to hold in my tears. He looks at me for a few seconds.

"Ok, I'll help you, but I'm going to help you all the time not just at the house. I don't care what people think, but you do know everyone is going to find out sooner or later?" he tells me raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. But do you think I should tell people its yours or tell them something else?" I ask looking at him trying to figure out what he's thinking.

Well what do you think would be easier on you or what do you think would be a better choice? I honestly don't care what you tell people, as long as it benefits you," he tells me.

"Ok well I think people wouldn't believe me if I said it was yours-"

"Well then we'll have to be convincing to make sure they believe us," I stare at him in shock.

"But Kurt, that would we would have to k… kiss and stuff, and you're gay I didn't even think about that I don't want to put you through mmph…" his lips are on mine in a split second. Then there off.

"I don't care. Mercedes, you are the one girl that I would not mind kissing," he says leaning his forehead on mine.

"Are you sure? I mean what if you meet a guy then what are you going to do? If you don't want to continue with taking care of the baby I understand, the heart wants what it wants right," I say leaning away from him a little.

"Yeah, but I'm sure my heart wants to help you the most, if I meet a guy then I'll fill him in on everything and if he's not cool with what I'm doing with you then forget him. Ok?" he reassures me.

"Ok, thank you so much Kurt," I tell him pulling him into a hug.

"So I guess we're going to have to practice the whole kissing thing huh?" he chuckles trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess," I answer looking up at him. His lips are on mine a second later and I return his kiss a second later. He brings his hand up and cups my cheek while his other one is holding my hand.,

"Mercedes… Oh, I didn't know you two were-"

"Were not!" I yell breaking apart form him quickly.

"Yeah sure you're not, and I just didn't see you to kissing, right?" my Mom grins.

"Right," Kurt answers.

"Kurt, Darling? Can I speak to my daughter alone for a few minutes please?" she asks walking into the room.

"Yeah, sure," he pulls me into him.

"You might want to tell her what's going on," he suggests whispering in my ear.

"I nod my head in response. He gets up and leaves and my Ma closes the door behind her.

"Cedes, what's really going on, and don't even think of telling me nothing again, because I know that's a lie," she tells me sitting on my bed. I lean over and grab a box our of my bedside table. I hand her the box and she flips it over. I she her facial expression changed to shocked, and I'm sure that she stopped breathing.

"Why do you have this?" she asks not looking away from the box.

"Why do you think? I figured you would catch on right when you saw the box," I whisper looking down at my hands that are folded in my lap.

"I did , I just didn't want to think about it. How? Was it with Kurt?" she asks finally looking away from the box and up to my face.

"That party I went to with Anthony and no it's not Kurt's, it's Anthony's." I tell her looking up at her. She puts the box down and turns more to face me and she grabs my hands.

"Did you know I got pregnant with your brother when I was your age?" she states more then asks.

"No." I look up her with the same sad expression on my face.

"Well I did. And yes it was with your father. But I promised myself that when I got married and if I had a girl I wouldn't let her take after me in that, but here you are, and it-"

"You did raise me right Ma, Don't for one second think this is your fault because you think you didn't raise me right. You did, I just made a mistake, I got drunk at that stupid party, I'm pretty sure someone slipped something into my drink for fun and that's how it happened. I'm sorry Mom." I tell her crying.

"Wait then how does Kurt come into play if the baby's Anthony's?" she asks hugging me into her shoulder.

"I asked him if he would like to be the father to the baby since I don't want to have this responsibility with Anthony. He said he would, and what you walked in on was us trying to be convincing because we are going to tell people that the baby's his and he said we need to be convincing. So that's what's going on." I tell her, pulling away and wiping my tears.

"Ok, and you can tell Kurt he's even higher up on my scale now." he smiles at me.

"Ok and why did you come up here in the first place?" I ask,

"Dinner's ready," she says quickly.

"Ok," I answer standing up and walking to the door,

"Mercedes, come here," my Mom calls out before I reach the door. I turn around and walk towards her. She pulls me into a hug.

"I love you sweet heart, and I'm sorry this is happening to you, but just know I'm not mad, upset, but not mad, and I will always love you and I would never kick you out like Quinn's parents." she tells me still hugging me.

"I love you too Mom, and thanks." I tell her hugging her back. After a few more seconds of hugging we pull away and open the door to get Kurt and go down to eat supper.

**A/N: So if you want me to continue with this or not please tell me in a review, also could you tell me if you hated it, liked it or loved it? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: So here is my next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy. So I was planning on one part in this chapter but my dear friends TwinGleek101 gave me a better more interesting idea so I decided to squeeze it in. and it worked very nicely. Thanks TG101!**

Dinner went by slowly, between the looks from my mother and Kurt I couldn't follow any of the conversations that were happening. Kurt and I helped my mom clean up dinner after it was finally over and my father went upstairs to go read in the study.

"Did you tell her?" Kurt asks grabbing my arm and whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, I told her everything, she was fine with it. We don't have to worry," I tell him seeing the worry on his face.

"So how have you two been?" my mother asks trying to make small talk. We both look at each other for a second.

"We're fine," we answer in unison.

"How are you Vivian?" Kurt asks politely.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. And you kids don't need to be doing dishes, you should be having fun," she tells us starting to wash the dishes herself.

"It's really no trouble at all. I'm glad to help, and Vivian would you care if I stayed the night?" Kurt asks looking between me and my mom. I look up at my mother who is staring at me. I nod my head yes and she looks back to Kurt.

"Sure sweetheart no problem," she answers smiling.

After a few minutes the dishes re dry and we're standing around the kitchen. Kurt and I start to leave to go up to my room but we stop when we hear my mother call s Kurt's name. we both turn around and Kurt walks over to her. She pulls him into a strong hug and I can't hear what she says but I read her lips and she says thank you. We know what she's thanking him for so I smile at her and she smiles back. They pull apart and Kurt and I walk up stairs and back into my room.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you that you have more points with my Mom, now I think that puts you at about 105 now," I tell him walking into my room and going to sit my bed and clutching a pillow to my chest. He laughs and sits on my bed in front of me. Silence. That's all there is as we look into each others eyes.

"I still think you should tell Anthony about all this," he says breaking the silence.

"But, Kurt I don't know if I should. What if he wants to take of the kid, I don't want to have a kid with him. This was all just a stupid mistake. Plus what if he-"

"Mercedes, just talk to him. I'll e right around the corner if you need me ok? I promise," he tells me putting his hand on my leg.

"Fine, I'll talk to him/ but I wont like it," I pout.

"Thank you. So, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" he asks sliding off the bed and moving to our video collection.

"Yeah, and you can pick the movie this time since I picked last." I say sliding over to the right side of the bed. He pops in the movie and slides in the bed next to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his. I snuggle closer to him feeling his warm body next to mine helps me relax a little easier.

"Are you cold?" he asks

"Yeah, a little," I respond trying to get closer to him. He pulls the covers up and we both lay down and he wraps both arms around me and he leans his head on the top of mine. It feels good to be with him like this. It almost feels natural, and the kisses he gave me made my heart flutter. His hands move and are now resting on top of my stomach and I know I've made the right choice in choosing him instead of Anthony. The sound of his steady breathing and thumping sound of his heart slowly puts me to sleep in the middle of the movie.

I'm woken up by the feel of someone's lips on my temple.

"What?" I say drowsily.

"It's just me, go back to sleep ok. Sorry I woke you." someone says from beside me.

"Kurt?" I ask in the same way as before.

"Yes, it's just me, you fell asleep during the movie. Now go back to sleep you need your sleep." he demands kissing my cheek and laying down behind me. I shiver as a chill goes up my spine. He must have felt because he snuggles closer to me and spoons up next to me and I quickly fall back asleep.

Morning came quickly and my mom made us waffles. We ate quickly and we left just as fast. We made it to school a little late because Kurt had to get gas. But we walked in and Anthony came up to me the second he saw me. He said hi to Kurt then he pulled me into a hug.

"Baby, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all last night and all morning," he says pulling me away Kurt. I turn my head around to look at him and he mouths the words tell him at me and then he starts to follow us.

"Anthony, wait a minute. There's something I have to tell you," I say stopping him.

"What is it baby?" he asks me turning around and grabbing my ands in his.

"Ummmm noting just that I was hoping we could have Kurt walk with us. He's been getting bullied a lot." I tell him giving an excuse just to have Kurt close to me. I know it's awful I like my best friend more then my boyfriend, but if I can actually get the courage to do this he will be my ex-boyfriend and I wont have to worry about this.

"Yeah, that's fine, I don't have a problem with it." he answers. I turn my head around and call him over with my hand. He speeds up his pace and catches up with us quickly.

"Hey thanks for letting me walk you guys." Kurt says obliviously hearing what I asked Anthony.

"No problem dude, you're Mercy's best friend, it's part of the package that comes with her. Plus you're a pretty cool person. So who's been bullying you lately?" Anthony asks.

"Oh, just Karofsky. But he bullies me all the time so it's nothing to worry about," Kurt answers him giving me a stern look that says I wouldn't be doing this if you just told him the truth.

"Well I think Karofsky's just a punk who has a low self esteem. But you need any protection I'll be here," Anthony tells him and smiling at me. Anthony's locker is a few hallways farther then mine and Kurt's. we meet each other up after we're both done at the lockers.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kurt asks annoyed.

"I'm sorry I looked into his eyes and I didn't want to hurt him ok. He's been really good to me. I just panicked I guess, but I'll tell him. I promise. I just don't know when." I answer standing close to him. He pulls me into a hug.

"Ok, I know this must be hard on you I'm sorry, I shouldn't push this so much. I just don't want anymore problems with this baby thing and if you two start fighting then this will be a big problem. And I know you don't want that." he says leaning his forehead on mine like normal.

"Thanks, and it's just…it's a lot more difficult then it looks I don't know how to tell him. Should I just tell him I'm having a baby with you or should I tell him that it's-"

"Excuse me?" someone yell from behind us.

"Anthony!" I jump hearing his voice.

"What are you doing-"

"Don't play that I just heard what you said. I can't believe you would do this to me. After everything I've done for you, you treat me like this. You cheating no good son of a-"

"Hey! Don't you dare call her that! I don't care how mad you are you don't call her"

"Kurt!" I screech when I see Kurt falling back when Anthony's fist connects with his face.

"Anthony what is your problem?" I asks turning to face him.

"You know what my problem is. My problem is that you cheated on me with this freaking queer and worse you're having a freaking baby with him!" he says furiously.

"That's not what is going-"

"forget it I don't want to hear it, I'm done with you. And you…" he runs over to Kurt after he stands back up form the blow before nose bleeding and all. Kurt stares him in the eyes showing no sign of fear. Anthony just looks at him then stars to punch repeatedly.

"Anthony stop it! Get off him!" I yell running over and trying to pull him off of Kurt. They're both on the ground and Kurt is throwing punches back and all you can hear is Anthony yelling and the frequent skin on skin contact sound.

"You …**punch**… jerk …**punch**… how could …**punch**… you …**punch**…do this …**punch**…after how I… **punch**… treated you and everything. I can't believe you would do this." Anthony pauses between every few words to throw in a punch or two. Kurt keeps throwing them back but since Anthony is on top of him Anthony has the upper hand in the fight. They faces are both bloody and bruised.

"Anthony please stop it! I'm sorry, it wasn't his fault!" I yell trying everything I can to get him off of Kurt. He throws one more punch but it's the worst one of all. He holds Kurt face closer by the collar of his shirt then throws the punch. I see Kurt's head slam against the floor and his eyes close. He's out cold. Anthony stands up off of Kurt and turns around to face me. He shakes his head and walks over to me.

"Just tell me the truth is it his or mine?" he asks on the verge of crying.

"It's yours, but I asked him if he would be the father to it. I'm sorry Anthony I did like you but-"

"not enough to tell me that I'm going to be a dad? Sometimes you need to think things through. Having your best friend take care of your and your boyfriend's baby isn't such a good idea. Maybe you should think things through with your next boyfriend so you don't loose him to." he says walking away. The look on his face hut the most. To know that I caused that much pain in less then an half hour hurts the most. I look down at the ground and see Kurt trying to move. I rush over to his side.

"Kurt, Kurt, can you hear me?" I asks holding his head in my lap.

"Yeah, I can/ is he gone?" he asks coughing.

"Yeah he's gone, and he didn't take any of it well as you can tell. Come on babe we need to get you to the nurse, he really banged you up." I say picking him up so he's leaning on my shoulder.

"Sorry," he says as we're walking down the hallway.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." I tell him.

"I made you tell him the truth-"

"If you didn't make me I never would have and that's not a good thing." I interrupt.

"So thank you. It needed to be done." I tell him reaching the nurses office.

"Your welcome," he says as I sit him carefully down on the bed and I get him a wet napkin so he can dap his cuts as we wait for the nurse to come out of her office.

**A/N: So there it was. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you have any ideas of what could happen who know I may throw it in there ( and credit you for the idea of course). Please tell me . Reviews…. I love them.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters. Just this idea. **

**A/N: sorry for the long update I have been busy with basketball lately so I haven't been able to write much. Sorry but here is the next chapter I hope it's good. I worked hard on it.**

The nurse said nothing was broken in Kurt's face but he did need an ice pack for his nose. She also said that he needed to lie down because he hit his head so he needed his rest. That was 20 minutes ago. I've been sitting in study hall for since I left the nurses office.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Kurt wasn't supposed to get hurt and Anthony wasn't supposed to find out like that. I feel like crap for what happened. . Kurt was right I should have just told him in the first place and I should have just told him when I had the chance today. Instead I chickened out and I made up lousy excuse so Kurt could walk with us. What the heck is my problem? I lost my boyfriend. I mean yeah, I was going to break up with him because I have a feeling he was part of what happened at the party, plus I don't like him how I used to.

"Mercedes!" someone whispers from behind me.

"Anthony! What are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with-"

"I'm sorry. I found out what my friends did at the party and I'm so, so sorry," he whispers leaning closer so no one can hear us.

"Anthony, what are you talking about? I know why I got drunk, I had a few too many-"

"No, that's not what happened! It wasn't your fault. It was my friends. When you got up to dance they put something in your drink. I swear I had nothing to do with it and I had no idea what was happening.," he says looking kindly at me. But for some reason I don't believe that he wasn't some part of it.

"Why? Why would they do that?" I ask holding back tears.

"Because they wanted me to get some so they figured if they got you drunk then I would have a better chance at getting it. You were never supposed to do that with me and you were never supposed to get pregnant. Mercedes, I'm sorry," he tells me again.

I can't think about anything except for the night at the party. His friends did that to me. Even if he says he wasn't part of it he was with them all night, he had to have known something. I can feel the tears falling down my face. I run. I run as far away from him as possible. Running for the bathroom I slam into someone and they immediately wrap their arms around me. Feeling them stroke my back and the warm body my face is buried into I know that it's Kurt.

"Babe, what's going on? What happened?" he asks in a panicked voice.

"They…he…why? Kurt, I don't understand it why me? Why did they do that. They were his friends. Why? Why? Why?" I sob into his chest.

"Cedes, please calm down I can't understand you and I hate to see you cry like this. Come on babe lets get you out of the hallway follow me." he says wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side walking me out of the building. I don't know where we're going and I don't really care as long as I'm with Kurt and as long as I'm away from him and his friends I'll be fine. He is walking me out to his car and he opens the passenger side door and helps me into the car. I'm staring out the front window with Anthony's words running through my head. Why would his friends want to do that? Are all his friends total jerks? I just don't understand it, did they want to ruin my life or were they just concerned about Anthony having some fun?

"Ok now Mercedes please tell me what happened," I hear Kurt asks from next to me. I turn and face him tears still running down my cheeks. His hand comes up and wipes them away.

"Cedes, it's ok, you can tell me," he says. I look deep into his eyes and find a comfort that I have found many time before.

"Anthony told me something today in study hall. He told me at the party that his friends put stuff in my drink so I would get drunk and so he could get some from me. He told me he had no part of it but I don't believe him. He was with his friends all day he had to have know they were going to do something." I tell him trying to calm down but it's hard re-telling the story. His eyes that were once my comfort zone have now turned into a fiery pit of anger.

"Where is he?" he asks still holding my face with my hand. I place my hands on his chest to try and settle him down.

"No, Kurt! You just got out of the nurses office you don't need to be back there. Please don't do anything. " I beg feeling his muscles tighten under my hands.

"Kurt," I warn.

"Don't do anything alright?" I question him because he hasn't answered and he isn't really staring at me he's staring behind me. I turn my head around and I see a group of Anthony's friends hanging around outside the front doors.

"Kurt, no. it will be ok, I promise." I tell him rubbing my hand around his shoulders then back down over his chest.

"Ok, I wont do anything. It just makes me angry that guys would stoop that low just to get with a girl like that. Is it really that hard to treat them with respect and to understand that if they don't want to do that just yet that means that you have to wait? But no, men have to get it right away or else they're not happy. They're filthy pigs and-"

"And you like them," I point out in the middle of his rant.

"Yes but times like these I wish I didn't. it would be do much easier if I could be normal." he says continuing his rant.

"Look Kurt, men are stupid, and the jocks are the most stupid. They take advantage of the girl if she's drunk, depressed, or desperate. They will do anything to get what they want. That doesn't mean all men are like that, I mean look at you, you don't do that. You treat girls with respect and you care for them and their wishes. You don't care about getting any you just care about them and what they think. You will listen to a girl speak instead of just staring at the chests, and it's why all the girls love you. It's also why I love you," I tell him as he pulls his hand away from my face and place it in his lap. He just looks at me for a minute or two.

"Mercedes, I know and I'm sorry they did that to you. If I could I would kill them. And I don't know why they would do that and I'm not sure if you should believe Anthony. To be honest I never really liked him. Yeah, I know I introduced him to you but I figured he would have been a good distraction. So I'm sorry, I did this to you and it's only right I help you fix it," he tells me placing both hands around my face and leaning his forehead on mine. I'm looking at his lips. Imagining how soft they are, seeing how pink they are, oh how badly I want to feel them against mine. His tongue rolls out and strikes across his lips making them shine with his spit. Kind of gross but at the same time really sexy. I bit my lip form keeping me leaning forward and devouring his lips right here. But I don't have to make the move, he is leaning closer smiling at me. I smile as his lips make contact with mine. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down deepening the kiss. He is not sure what to do, I can by the way he's kissing me. He seems nervous so he pulls away but only enough to look at me in the eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to this yet," he tells me taking a breath.

"It's ok, I understand don't worry. I think you'll get used to it the more it happens," I tell him un wrapping my arms and placing them in my lap.

"Yeah, I think so too. Now do you want to go home or back in the school?" he asks looking at me.

"Home please. I don't think I can face his friends just yet. I thought they liked me. They seemed so nice when I talked to them." I say putting my seatbelt on.

"I know Cedes, I know. But, you know what, we are going to go to my house and we are going to watch some movies and look through some of your favorite magazines. Sound good?" he asks driving away from the school.

"Sound perfect, and just what I need," I tell him. I knew he would be perfect and I really hope he gets used to everything thing. He will be the perfect daddy, man I love him. I'm looking at him with the biggest smile on my face, thankfully he's to busy driving to notice.

**A/N: So did you hate it? Love it? Neither? Please let me know. I'm love hearing from you who have read my story. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters, or the songs that mentioned.

A/N: Ok so I know I haven't updated this in a long time but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**We reach my house and Kurt turns in his seat to look at me.**

"**Are you ok?" he asks grabbing my hand. **

"**Yeah I just need one of your special make-over's. Think you can do that?"" I asks smirking at him. **

"**Anything for you." he tells me climbing out of the car. My house is empty because everyone is at work. We head straight upstairs to my room and get started on my make-over. **

"**So, facial or manicure?" he asks holding the face cream in one hand and then nail filer in the other. **

"**Manicure." I tell him pointing to the hand with the filer.**

"**Ok," he says putting the face cream back.**

"**Do you want me to put on a movie or music or something?" he asks before sitting on the bed.**

"**Umm, music's good for me," I tell him holding out my Ipod for him to out on my Ihome. He puts it on and presses play. The first thing to come on is Cascada's every time we touch. He sits in front of me on my bed and grabs my hand. Listening to the lyrics of the song while he files my nails, I realize that the song relates to how I feel about Kurt. The little touch form him sends sparks through my entire body. I feel safe when I'm in his arms so they're like my castle. When I'm down he lifts me back. And when he kisses me I feel like I'm on a cloud just floating. My heart beats so hard when I'm with him. He looks at me and smiles and I smile back. He starts to laugh because the next song to come on is kiss the girl. I bit my lower lip. **

"**You can change it," I tell him looking away from him.**

"**No, I'll leave it on," he tells me before he starts to sing.**

"**Sha, la, la, la, la, la, my oh my looks like the boy to shy he ain't gonna kiss the girl,. Sha ,la, la, la, la, la, ain't that sad, ain't it a shame to bad he gonna miss the girl." **then he starts laughing even harder.

He stops laughing and he just looks at me. I don't make eye contact with him because it's to embarrassing. He gets my attention by doing the little high pitched voice in the back. I soon start to laugh with him. He stops filing my nails and he leans forward and leans his forehead against mine. He smiles and I can feel his breath on my mouth. His lips brush mine and he pauses then starts laughing.

"Now, what song is this?" he asks me hearing a very annoying sound.

"It's umm… Called gay boyfriend." he pulls away and just gives me a look.

"Look ok I got it when I had my crush on you ok and it was after you came out to me." my eyes grow wide when the song starts to sing about how they boy will always be her favorite fag. He just shakes his head as the song ends.

"Now this song I can sing to." he says putting down the file and starts singing I like it and I join in on the chorus.

**K:** :_**Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too **__**strong**__**But tonight is the night We can really let goMy girlfriend is out of town And I'm all aloneYour boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to knowNo I won't oh, oh, oh, ohNo one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you" **_

He says leaning in really close so his mouth is next to my ear and he starts to sing in a low seductive voice.__Then he continues pushing me against the back board of the bed.

**K: **_**No I won't oh, oh, oh, ohShout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go"**_

**M: **_**Baby I like it **_

I sing to him just as seductively.

**K: **_**The way you move on the floor**_

**M: **_**Baby I like it**_

**K**_**: Come on and give me some more**_

**M: **_**Oh yes I like it**_

**K: **_**Screaming like never before**_**M: **_**Baby I like itI, I, I like it.**_**K**_**: **__**Girl**__** please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, ohI'm trying keep my hands offBut you're begging me for more."**_

He stops singing and leans away to look at my face.

"Do you really like it?" he jokes trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, yes I like it:" I joke. He can't hold it anymore and starts to laugh and I join in with him.

"Mercedes? Can I ask you something?" he asks turning down the music and getting serious so I can already tell what its going to be about.

"What are you going to do if Anthony is part of what his friends did to you?" he asks. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, I really don't I don't want to think about it because he was such a nice guy he treated me nicely and everything." I answer holding back the tears. He changes positions so he is sitting with his feet curled underneath him and he tucks one around behind my head and the other he wraps around my head puling my face into his chest. He lays his head on top of mine and my hand clutch his shirt tightly and we lean against the backboard . I burry my face into his chest taking in his scent. His grip around me tightens as a sign of comfort.

"I know, but listen to me, I wont let anything more happen to you. I'm right here and always will be. Look at me," he demands placing one hand under my chin and lift my head to look at him.

"I will never pressure you into anything, even after the baby is born." he tells me.

"You don't have to stick around after it's born-"

"Mercedes, I already told you I'm going to help you through this. That means even taking care of it after it's born. I'm not leaving you with the responsibility. I accepted this responsibility as well , which means this baby is partly mine. Maybe not by blood but by choice it's mine" he tells me brushing my hair that feel in my face behind my ear. I don't know what to say to him except one thing.

"I love you," I tell him fully meaning the words. He cups my cheek and wipes away the tears with this thumb.

"I love you too," he tells me. It sounds like he meant it the same way I did but I'm not sure.

"So got any idea of when we can get a check up on our little guy or girl?" he asks sliding his one hand down over top my stomach.

"Nope, I think maybe in a couple of weeks. I would ask Quinn but I don't want her to know just yet." I tell him .

"Ok, but I think your family is home, we should go down and hang out with them for a little bit. Ok?" he asks.

"Ok," I answer laying my head down into his shoulder.

"GO clean yourself up so they don't know you were cry and then we'll go down." he tells me sitting us up. I just nod my head and walk to the bathroom to wash my face.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for making you all wait for this update. Please tell he what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or characters.**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for an update and sorry about last chapter. It was a filler so I could work on this one. I hope I get review on this chapter and if I don't then I wont continue with this story. Enjoy!**

Walking into school the next day was hard. Kurt picked me up from my house and drove me to school. When we got out of the car he grabbed my hand and interlocked our finger together. The second we walked through the door I noticed Anthony standing by his locker. He looked over at us and his eyes glanced downwards. I noticed the pain in his eye when he looks at us holding hands. It must kill him inside. When I looked into his eyes for that one second I could tell how hurt he is. Our eyes stay locked together even as we walk by. Kurt squeezes my hand a little tighter to get my attention.

"Are you ok?" Looking into his eyes I can see the concern and worry. I nod my head and look forward.

"I saw his face-"

"Please, Kurt, just don't…not right now" I plead cutting him off.

"Ok, sorry. Just know I'm here." he responds.

"I know. But can we not talk about him anymore?" I ask.

"Sure. So are you going to tell Quinn?" he asks stopping at my locker. His is two lockers over. I grab my stuff and walk over to him.

"I don't know. I want to, she might be able to help if I have questions." I tell him leaning my back against the lockers.

"Well whatever you decide, I'll back you up. If you want me there when you tell her I'll be there." he tells me closing his locker and turning to face me.

"Thanks. So, are you sure you're ok with this? I mean it must be really hard for you to be helping me with this. And I really hope I didn't force you because I know how I get when I'm upset and I forced you didn't I? Kurt, I'm so sorry you don't-"

"Mercedes, calm down. You didn't force me. I would have accepted when you asked anyways. Even though you were forceful with asking me I would have said yes. Like I told you before I don't trust him very much, so he idea of him and you having a kid I don't like it. I would rather I be the father then Anthony. So don't worry about it. Ok?" he asks standing close to me.

"Ok." I tell him taking a deep breath.

"So, did I mention how fabulous your outfit is today?" he comments grabbing my hand and walking through the halls.

"No, you didn't, normally that's the first thing you normally tell me. Well, I tried to find an amazing outfit for today. So I passed?" I ask continuing our usual conversations.

"Babe, you passed with flying colors. And that shirt looks amazing on you. I might have to become a little more protective to keep these guys away from you." he jokes smiling down at me.

"Stop it" I tell him nudging his shoulder playfully. We laugh for a little bit. We reach my class within the next few minutes and he pulls me over to the side of the door like all the couples do.

"So, I'll see you after class?" he says tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Yup, and then we can walk to English right?" I asks smiling up at him.

"Right," he whispers before leaning down to capture my lips is a kiss. I'm taken back a little because I wasn't sure if he wanted people to know or not but, apparently he doesn't care at the moment. I close my eyes and return the kiss. He pulls away and when he opens his eyes he just stares at me.

"Yup, I could get used to that," he says smiling.

"Me too," I say leaning back up to kiss him again.

"Ok, there's the warning bell, you need to get to class, I'll see you in a little bit." I tell him giving him a hug and saying my last good bye and walking past him into my class room. The class feels like its taking forever. Considering its global class it would take forever. The teacher talks in this boring monotone voice and he stands in one spot the entire class. Since it's first period I normally take a nap and I never get caught because I sit in the back. I heard the word babies and I whipped my head forward to start to pay attention. I'll probably regret this later but lets see if Mr. Long has any useful information.

"This is more for the girls but did you know the women back in time were having babies at your age, actually you were married by the age of 12 and having babies at about 13,14, so think a few years back." my teacher says. I zone out again and I start to day dream. I'm back in time and all I see is teenage girl walking around and they're all pregnant. The sound of the bell pulls me out of my trance. And all I wan to do is be wrapped in a hug by Kurt. I walk out of the class room and there he is. I walk up to him and lay my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Everything ok?" he asks.

"We talked about teenage girls having babies." I mumble into his shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cedes, I know it's hard but just think we're going to English so there's no way the subject of babies can come up." he says trying to cheer me up.

"Except that we have English with Anthony." I state pulling away from his embrace. All he does is stare at me for a few minutes.

"Oh, well we don't have to sit next to him, and we can just ignore him for the class." he tells me walking down the hallway with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I can't do that, it's wrong. I cause him pain every time I look at him."

"So, Don't look at him," he says sounding serious.

"Kurt," I warn.

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard, but we are the fabulous duo nothing can bring us down when were with one another." he says walking into the class room holding my hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he whispers into my ear as we take are seats side by side.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it and if I get enough reviews I'll update so please update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Ok, so sorry for keeping you guys waiting on this chapter. I'm warning you guys now this chapter bashes Anthony. (sorry). Ok so here it is and thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

The second I'm in the room my eyes land on Anthony sitting in the back row. The pain in his eyes are killing me. Kurt must notice because I feel him squeeze my hand tighter and he pulls me on the other side of the room away from Anthony.

"Cedes, don't. I know it's difficult, but ignore him. It will be for the best right now." he whispers sitting down with me. His friends walk into the room and slap him high five. The looks on their faces when they look at me makes me shiver. They all smirk but and then turn back to Anthony and he just looks hurt but then I see him look at me then Kurt then back to me. He smiles and he nods his head up and down. Then they all start laughing and looking at me. I turn away from them deciding I don't want to hear what they are talking about. Kurt gets up to go sharpen his pencil. He returns after a minute or so and he looks pissed. Really pissed to be exact.

"Kurt? Are you-"

"No, I need to get out of this room now I'll tell you later I promise. Just give me a few minutes. I need to get away from…" he stops and looks to the back of the room where Anthony and his friends are.

"Ok, go, I'll keep notes for you. Be careful please." I tell him looking into his eyes.

"I will," he says raising his hand.

"Yes, Kurt?" the teacher asks.

"Can I go to my locker? I forgot my notebook." he says. The teacher nods his head and Kurt gets up and leaves but before he walks out I see him and Anthony glare at each other. This can not be good. I have never seen Kurt this angry before. What could have happened in that short time he was sharpening his pencil that got him this mad. He never gets like this unless he heard something from Anthony's friends! Oh, no what did they say?" Kurt returns and he looks a lot calmer and he actually grabbed a notebook to look like he went to his locker.

"Mind telling me what's going on now?" I ask him as he sits back down. He pulls out the notebook and begins to write something down. He doesn't talk so I turn away and continue to take notes. He slides his notebook under my arm. I lift my arm and place it over my book. He wrote what happened.

_I heard Anthony and his friends talking about you. They were saying horrible things about how they knew he would get some considering they thought you were going to be easy. One said you were most likely desperate, and Anthony got me the most mad. He said that he's glad you saw through his lie and he was happy that you gave it up a lot easier then he thought even though you were drunk. He also said he knew you would be good to get drunk cause he knew if you were sober you he would never have gotten any from you. He also was talking about how he knew the right combination to mix to get you drunk off just one drink. I'm sorry Mercedes but Anthony was part of what they did to you._

I read what he wrote and I can feel the tears forming but I blink them away. I just look up at Kurt and he's looking at me with sad eyes. He gives me a weak smile and I return one as well.

I begin to write back when I feel Kurt's hand on my leg. I look up to him and he gives me a look asking if I'm ok. I nod once and go back to writing.

_I don't get it, he told me he had no part in what happened. Why would he lie to me about it? Why did I start to believe him? I didn't at first but the more I saw his pain the more I thought he was telling the truth. Kurt I have to go I can't be in the room right now. I'll talk to you later, thanks for telling me._

I pass him the note and raise my hand.

"Yes Mercedes?" Mr. Smith calls.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Take the pass." he says point to the door. I stand up, grab the pass of the front desk and walk out of the room.

"How could I be so stupid. I knew he was part of it I just felt it. So why did I fall for the pity act. Was it because he acted like he was hurt by all of it. The pain in his eyes was so real, so…" A hand on my shoulder breaks me from my thoughts.

"Mercedes," I turn around to see him standing there.

"Get away from me Anthony!" I yell push off his hand.

"What's wrong with-"

"You know exactly what's wrong with me! Don't play freaking dumb!" I yell turning to walk away from him.

"Hey! What are you talking about? Is it the pregnancy?" he asks quietly running in front of me to stop me in my tracks.

"No! look, I really don't want o talk or see you at the moment. You are the reason I left the room. Even if it was the pregnancy I wouldn't tell you anything because it's none of your concern anymore. I told you I'm not having this baby with you I'm having it with Kurt. So just leave me-"

"Bull! It's my DNA so it's my responsibility. Even if you tell me to back off ten million times I'm still going to try and help you. I want to help-"

"No you don't! that's the last thing you want to do. You just feel bad about what you did, and you lying to me about it makes it worse." I yell starting to cry.

"Lying? How am I lying ?" he asks looking hurt.

"I know what you did, I know what you said, what you thought. I know that you were part of the joke that your friends pulled on me. I started to believe you the more the said you weren't part of it, but now I know you were just lying to-"

"How do you know this, did one of my friends tell you?" he asks.

"No, Kurt told me. He heard you in the class room. He heard every word you said and he told me what you were talking about. Is that all a relationship is to you. Just some to have sex with and then lie to them if you do something horrible? If it is then I made the biggest mistake of my life dating you and I feel bad for the next girl who dates you." I tell him. He just stands there with an angry look on his face.

"What so now the little jerk is eaves dropping on my conversations with my friends? He says getting really close to me.

"you're not denying that you had a part in it. I knew it. I knew I should have never dated you. You were the biggest mistake of my life, and now you ruined my life. Why? What did I ever do to you to make you do this to me?"

"You weren't supposed to get pregnant. That was never part of the plan but since you did it kind of makes it funnier from my friends. But for me it was just to get you in bed. I knew I wasn't going to get any while you were sane so I mixed a few drinks and got you to do stuff with me. I wasn't drunk I just know how to act drunk. But maybe if you let go a little bit more we would be in this mess. But hey I'll be fine after this you're the one who's knocked up." he whispers leaning close to my face. I turn away from him and he rubs his nose against my cheek and he sniffs my hair. His lips find my ear.

"And your right I don't' want to help, because who wants spend their life taking care of a child when they could be out living their life." he says. I hear him snicker as he pulls away.

"You know, I've finally figured out that you're just a conceited, narcissistic L lose-" he slaps me across the face before I can get the last word out. I just look at him from the corner of my eye.

"the other reason I did it was because I knew once you found out I knew you weren't going to do anything. You couldn't hurt a fly even if you tried and I knew that. You get picked on day after day and you do nothing but take the trash they throw at you. You're pathetic."

He spits getting really close to me.

"Step away from her Anthony," a demanding voice comes from the corner. I look to see Kurt standing five feet away.

"I'll just take one for the road." he says as I turn back to face him. In that second his mouth is crashed against mine. He pulls away and runs hit fingers over my lips. My eyes are wide and I can't seem to move.

"The only good thing that came form you were that your lips are the greatest I have ever kissed." he says smiling the smile that got me to fall for him in the first place.

"Anthony!" Kurt yells.

"Now, get out of my sight," Anthony says pushing me towards Kurt. The second I reach Kurt he wraps his arms around me. I burry my face in his chest. He lifts up my head with his fingers under my chin. He leans down and places his lips over mine in a gentle kiss.

"He's right your lips are the best." he stops and he pats my lip with the pad of his finger.

"Mercedes? Did he hit you?" he asks. I stick my tongue out and feel the blood on my lips from when he smacked me. I just look down and nod my head. He hugs me and tells me to hold on a minute. He walks away from me and my eyes follow him.

"Anthony!" he yells.

"What do you want-" the second Anthony turns around to face Kurt, Kurt punches him square in the face and knocks him out on the floor. Kurt turn back towards me and smiles.

He Shakes his hand and walks back to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I wrap mine around his middle and lean my face on his chest as we walk down the hall back to class. I don't look back to see if Anthony was ok or not, at that moment I didn't care.

**A/N: Ok so I would like 5 reviews please, and I'm sorry fro keeping you guys waiting for an update. I'm also sorry if you guys like Anthony I know I made him a jerk in this story but I had to. I don't mind him in the show. So sorry but I would love your feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: Ok, so I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated but I just got caught up in other stories of mine I have been writing piece to this chapter for a while. I'm sorry and I hope you like this, and I've very sorry that it's a short chapter.**

"What happened?" Kurt asks me pulling me into the auditorium.

"He told me everything. He told me he was part of it, he said that he was the one who mixed the drinks and that he wasn't drunk he was only acting. He said he knew once I found out that I wouldn't do anything because I'm pathetic. Kurt why did I ever date him, I don't know why I fell for him in the first place. All he is, is a jerk." I tell him as we walk up onto the stage to sit down on the edge of it and swing out feet back and forth. He still has his armed wrapped around me and he is pulling me into his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever set you up with him. He seemed like a nice guy when I talked to him. I never thought any of this would happen. Mercedes you have to know I feel bad about all of this. If I never told you about him then-"

"Kurt this is not your fault, you didn't know. At first he was a nice guy, he was always there, he took care of me, he kept me from getting slushied. He did everything a good boyfriend should and then the party happened. But Kurt this is not your fault. It's not your fault at all. Do you understand me?" I ask looking up at him making sure he knows I'm not mad, upset or blaming him in any way.

"I understand, I just want to help you in every way possible, which is one of the reasons why I'm going to help with the baby also because I love you." he says kissing my temple. And tangling one of his legs with one of mine.

"You love me?" I ask looking at our feet.

" I do, why you don't love me?" he asks.

"I do, I just…" I stop when I feel his fingers under my chin. He lifts my chin up so my eyes connect with his,

"Can I kiss you?" he asks.

"You've never asked before," I tell him looking deep into his eyes to only see love.

"Well, I'm asking now." he says.

"Then yes, and you never have to ask again ," I tell him. He nods his head a begins to lean closer to me. For some reason he seems nervous even though he has kissed me before. I'm not sure what makes this time different but when his lips connect with mine it's like fireworks just went off behind us. This kiss is different some how, but I'm not sure why. He pulls away to catch a breath and then reconnects his lips with mine. Only this time his hand is tangled up in my hair and my hand is against his chest. His heart beat is going crazy. It almost seems like he has been running for a long period of time and just stopped. What is this feeling that I feel? I don't want him to stop so I try my best to tell him that through the kiss. I'm pretty sure he understands because right then and there he deepens the kiss by turning our nice gentle kisses to open mouthed ones. My hand slides up his torso to wrap around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Seconds maybe even minutes later we pull away panting. We don't speak we just sit there staring into each others eyes. Trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

"Kurt?" I question still breathing heavy.

"Yeah," he pants.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asks smiling.

"You've never kissed me like that before," I tell him still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, well, was it bad or-"

"No, no, not at all, it was really good it was just shocking, is all." I tell him.

"Well, I was showing you how I feel about you." he says.

"I really do love you, and I want to help you. Just know you're not alone. And as for Anthony well forget him. I wont let him be alone with you ever and he wont come near our kid." he says. And for some reason I believe him when he says those words and holds me close.

**A/N: Ok so I know it was short. But I figured I might as well post something since I was keeping you waiting for a long time. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter hopefully I will be able to make the next one longer.**


End file.
